Cake Time !
by louiselane
Summary: A Missing scene from Oracle. Chloe is helping Lois to bake the cake for Clark's birthday.


**Tittle:** Cake Time  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Oracle  
**Category:** Humor  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Characters:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Martha  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Lois & Clark or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary: **Chloe is helping Lois to bake the cake for Clark's birthday.  
**Dedication:** To Kim, for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.

"Come on, Lois. You can't be serious!" Chloe said, looking at her cousin with an amused look.

"Why this is so funny to you?" Lois asked, annoyed, putting an appron.

Chloe and Lois were in the Kent's kitchen, and Lois had decided to bake a cake for Clark's surprise party.

"Lois, you already tried to make this cake twice. You burned the first and forgot to put butter in the second one. I think those are clues for you to give up."

"Excuse me if I made some mistakes, but this time it will work," Lois said, clearly hurt by Chloe's words.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, sweetheart?" Martha asked, trying to be helpful.

"Positive. I want to to this on my own. It's my gift for Clark," Lois said with a smile. "Well, this and the diary I bought for him."

"Okay, but if you're going to make another cake, we need to go back to the supermarket to buy more ingredients," Martha reminded them. "We still have time since I gave a big list of stuff for Clark to buy in Metropolis."

"Okay, then. Let's go out," Chloe said as they picked their purses and headed towards Lois's car.

"Lois, are you-"

"Yes, Chloe. I'm sure I'll make this cake," Lois answered, annoyed with Chloe's lack of trust in her.

Later, at the Supermarket, as they returned to the parking lot with their packages, Chloe amusedly turned to Lois.

"Now, you have to explain this to me: why the blue coloring?"

"For the cake, of course," Lois explained, smiling.

"A blue cake?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"Yes; yellow candles and red frosting. Clark's favorite colors," Lois reminded Chloe as they dropped their bags in the trunk.

"Are you sure about this, Lois? Like I said, I can help you if you want," Martha suggested as they got into the car. Lois put the key in and started the engine.

"I can do this. Trust me. Third time's a charm!"

Back at the Kent Farm, Chloe and Martha started to clean the place for Clark's surprise party while Lois began putting the ingredients together for the new cake.

"I'll call Clark, just to keep him busy," Chloe called from the other room as she dialed Clark's cell. "Clark? How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm still in Metropolis, Chloe. My mom gave me this big list of things to buy, but some of them are really hard to find. Why?" Clark asked, suspicious.

"No reason," Chloe smiled and gave two thumbs up to Lois and Martha, who smiled back at her.

"Chloe, why aren't you in Metropolis today?" Clark inquired suspiciously.

"Clark, it's Saturday. Besides, I promised Lois I would help her with a project."

"What project? I can help."

"No! We're doing fine."

Suddenly, Lois picked the phone. "Clark Kent, don't you dare come here now! We're doing great without you. Do what your mother told you to do and stop asking questions," she chastised before hanging up the phone.

"Weird." Clark gazed at the phone, suspicious.

"Lois, why did you do that? He'll know! You ruined the surprise," Chloe angrily complained.

"Clark? Don't worry, he's not that smart- he won't figure out what we're up to," Lois told her. "So, let's get back to business."

Lois serenely gazed at the cake batter.

"That's it. I'm gonna bake, now!"

"Did you put in the flour?" Chloe asked.

"Yes."

"The butter?" Martha inquired.

"Yep…"

"The…"

"I put everything in this time, Chloe. Trust me."

Lois put the tray in the oven, closed the door, and looked up happily.

Later, after Lois, Chloe, and Martha exchanged clothes and finished decorating the living room for Clark's surprise party, the cake was finally ready- although Chloe was looking at the cake amusedly.

"Lois… uh… the cake isn't flat."

"So I made one little, tiny mistake! Big deal!" Lois complained, frosting the cake blue. "It's the thought that counts!"

"Yes, I know, Lois. You're right, the cake isn't that bad," Chloe commented with a sympathetic smile. "Let me do this."

Chloe wrote "Happy Birthday, Clark!" in red coloring on the top of the cake before Lois put the yellow candles in.

"It's perfect!" Lois proudly grinned. "Now we have to call Clark, so he can come."

Lois picked her cell and stats to dial. "Clark?"

"Lois? Something wrong?"

"Where are you, Smallville?" Lois asked, trying to sound normal so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Next to the farm. Why?" Clark warily asked from his car.

"No reason."

"What's up with you and Chloe, today? You're acting weird," Clark told her as he pulled into the farm.

"I'll talk to you later, Clark," she said, hanging up the phone. "He's here."

"Quick, turn off the lights!" Chloe whispered to them as Martha flipped off the lights. Clark walked into the living room, carrying some packages, when he noticed the house was dark.

Suddenly, the lights came back on as Lois, Chloe, and Martha screamed, "Happy Birthday, Clark!"

A surprised, amused Clark grinned as Lois threw some confetti on him.

"Lois even made her world-famous rum cake for you," Chloe said as Lois came in with the blue cake on a tray.

"From scratch," Lois continued.

"Wow, I... I never would have guessed..." Clark grinned and looked at the cake.

"You should have seen the first two," Chloe joked.

Lois glared at Chloe, who smiled at her before she turned back to Clark. "Come on- presents before the rum cake." She gave Clark a small package, and he stared at her, speechless. "Open!"

"Wow!"

"Not that you are the 'Dear Diary' type, but… since you keep everything to yourself, I thought it might help," Lois explained after Clark opened the package containing a brown diary with his initials.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." Clark smiled at Lois, who smiled back.

"Don't say anything. Just eat. How about a piece of cake?"

Clark stared at Chloe, who smiled at him, and Lois noticed their glances.

"Fine. If you don't want any, I'll give to Shelby!"

"No, Lois. I'll have some- see?" Clark put a piece of the cake in his mouth and ate it before forcing smile. "It's delicious!"

"Really?"

"Really."

When Lois turned around, Clark whispered to Chloe. "Next time, warn me about the blue cake."

"And miss your face? Never!"

**The End**


End file.
